


You Know Dasher and Dancer.

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Kisses, M/M, eternalsterek secret santa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: Stiles and Derek are enjoying a mazy morning together when they get some unexpected holiday guests.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymusgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymusgeek).



> Happy Holidays! I hope everyone likes this fic. I didn't have the chance to edit it as much as I would have liked so I apologize for any errors.

Stiles is humming Silent Night as he hangs decorations around the loft. The entire pack had gathered the night before to do the tree, under Lydia and Stiles’ strict supervision of course. Gaping holes in the tree were not acceptable neither were half eaten candy canes or clumps of tinsel. Everyone had chosen their own ornaments for the tree and in the end they ended up with a very eclectic but beautiful tree. 

Now though everyone had gone their separate ways for the day and Stiles got to spend a lazy morning decorating while Derek lounged on the couch reading. He had slowly decoration by decoration turned Derek’s normally bare loft into a Christmas masterpiece. 

Stiles pulled the last decoration out of one of the boxes he had brought from home and looked over to his boyfriend. Derek had sleep mussed hair and was wearing warm dark grey sweatpants with his red sweater. It was Stiles’ favourite and Stiles knew that Derek wore it more often because of him. 

He crept up around the couch and held out the decoration above Derek’s head. Derek looked up took one glance at the mistletoe and rolled his eyes. 

“Stiles you realize that is literally poison right?” Derek asks. 

“Use your nose big guy. It’s fake. Duh.” Stiles says swinging the garnish closer to Derek’s face. 

Derek sighs and closes his book before leaning even further back so he was looking at Stiles’ upside down grinning face. Derek would never admit it but he loved Stiles’ smile and it made him forget how terrible it felt to have no family at the holidays whenever he saw it. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek tells him.

“It’s tradition Der!” Stiles responds finishing it off with an exaggerated pout. Derek can’t hold in his own smile in response. The second he sees it Stiles’ ear-to-ear grin is back and he’s jumping over the back of the couch to straddle Derek’s lap.

Derek throws his book to the floor and reaches up to pull Stiles into a kiss. Stiles drops the mistletoe and kisses back with everything he has. Derek sneaks his tongue past Stiles’ parted lips and into his mouth. Stiles sucks on the tip and Derek moans into the kiss his whole body shuddering when Stiles moves onto suck and bit at his stubbled neck. 

One of Derek’s hands sinks into his hair and tugs just enough to be felt but not enough to hurt and Stiles presses a moan of his own into Derek’s skin. Stiles moves back up to press a few short pecks to Derek’s lips and leans his head against Derek’s while he catches his breathe. 

After a few minutes Derek nudges Stiles nose with his own. 

“What are you thinking?” Derek prompts. Stiles smiles at how well Derek knows him. He always gives him his time but also makes sure that he knows that he can always talk to him. 

“Can we stay here all day?” Stiles asks.

“As long as you want” Derek replies. Stiles smiles and goes back in for another lingering kiss and it’s perfect. After everything they’ve all been through all Stiles wants for Christmas is to be with the people he loves and he counts himself lucky that Derek is one of them. 

A loud thud makes them pull away from each other and turn towards the large sliding door. They both stare at the door frozen in place. There’s another thud and then another.

“What is it?” Stiles whispers at Derek while still keeping his eyes locked on the door. 

“I-I-I don’t know.” Derek responds and well shit that can’t be good Stiles thinks to himself.

“Alright.” Stiles says. He’s the first to make a move and climbs off Derek and heads for the door. Derek calls after him, telling him to wait it could be dangerous, but if Stiles has learned anything since Scott was bitten it’s that nothing good will ever come from ignoring something that might be dangerous. 

Stiles pulls open in the door in one swift movement and immediately loudly gasps. Derek is on his feet and running for Stiles the second he hear the noise. 

“What is it?” He asks as he steps to stand in the doorway next to Stiles. 

“It’s... a reindeer, I think.” Stiles answers looking down at the small puffy little fluff ball. It has caramel coloured fur with a darker stripe from its antlers down to its nose. 

“No. Not happening.” Derek says shaking his head. The reindeer as it refusing to be ignored charges straight into Derek’s legs. It bounces off him and lands back a foot on its butt. It shakes its head and blinks big brown eyes at them.

“It’s soooo cute.” Stiles says and makes to pick it up when Derek reaches out an arm to stop him.

“No Stiles. We are not letting it in.” Derek says in his ‘I’m a big tough werewolf’ voice. Stiles turns his own big brown eyes on Derek and three seconds later Derek is cursing under his breath as Stiles carries the baby reindeer inside. 

Stiles coos at the little thing as he sets it down on the couch and crouches next to it. He’s mesmerized by its cuteness as he pats its head and scratches behind its ear.

“It’s probably hungry. Do you have any carrots? I wonder how it got here? Do you think someone nearby lost it? But why would they have him or her? Is it a boy or a girl? I’ll check. Boy. Definitely boy.” Stiles says without taking any pauses as he continues to play with the reindeer. 

“Stiles. What are we going to do with it?” Derek asks. Stiles finally turns to Derek.

“Feed him obviously.” Stiles answers and takes off for the kitchen. Derek sighs that’s not exactly what he meant. The reindeer makes a weird yipping noise and jumps up and down excitedly. Derek absolutely does not smile but something about the thing reminds him of Stiles and he can’t help but move over to sit next to it. The reindeer crawls into his lap and starts rubbing his face into Derek’s shirt. 

“Okay first that’s adorable and second don’t freak out but I found another one.” Derek looks up to find Stiles holding another reindeer in one hand and a bowl of milk in the other. This reindeer has black antlers and is almost the same colour of the milk that it is happily lapping at with a tiny pink tongue. 

“What do we do?” Derek asks. He might have more experience with the supernatural world than Stiles but if anyone is going to have done research about magically appearing reindeer it’s Stiles.

“First we call in the troops for back-up. Then unfortunately I think we have to call Deaton.” Stiles says. Derek groans he doesn't like asking the veterinarian for help anymore than Stiles does but this is definitely not in their wheelhouse. 

An hour later and the loft his filled with eight tiny reindeer and various pack members oohing and awwing at them. Isaac and Stiles have named all of them despite Derek’s warnings not to get attached. 

Caramel is now sleeping Derek’s lap, Stiles is still carrying around Eggnog while he talks to Deaton on the phone. Isaac is sitting under the tree with Tinsel and Mocha. Boyd and Erica are feeding Hazelnut and Chestnut in the kitchen. Scott and Allison are laying on the floor with Cocoa and Coffee. 

“Um guys? Tinsel is eating tinsel. Off the top of the tree!” Isaac calls. They all turn to see Tinsel hovering just below the star and trying her best to pull as much tinsel off the tree as possible. Many strands have floated down already and are covering Isaac.

“They can fly?” Erica asks excitedly from the kitchen. She then starts trying to coax chestnut into the air. Derek is about to tell her that’s not a good idea when Stiles drops down next to him. 

“Deaton says they were most likely drawn to town by the nemeton and that their harmless.” Stiles tells him. 

“How do we get rid of them?” Derek asks. Stiles sheepily looks away and Derek instinctively let’s out a soft growl. The noise makes Caramel stir in his lap.

“Stiles we can’t keep them.” 

“I know, I know. But it is Christmas Derek can’t we keep them for a little while.” Stiles asks.

“It’s December 18th.” Derek says. Stiles turns his puppy dog eyes on him again. The look is mirrored by Eggnog, who is sitting in Stiles’ lap and wagging his tail. Derek is not going to let it work. He can’t take in eight reindeer. They have to go. 

“No.” Derek says. He looks around the room for some support and instead finds his pack all smiling and laughing as they play with their new fluffy friends, even Boyd. He hasn’t seen them all this happy at the same time well ever. He puts a hand on Caramel’s back and feels his little body expand and contract with each breath as he sleeps soundly in Derek’s lap. When he turns back to Stiles the boy is smiling at him and his eyes are softer and full of pure joy. 

“Fine.” Derek says. Stiles’ face lights up as he smiles even bigger and Derek carefully leans closer until he can feel that smile against his mouth. Derek loses track of time as they kiss. It’s a gentle push and pull of lips and tongue. 

“Dudes! Not in front of the babies!” Scott yells across the room and the others all laugh and start teasing them. Derek doesn’t hear any of it. 

He pulls away and all that he hears is Stiles’ heart beating. They look at each other with big dorky smiles.

“I love you.” Derek whispers to the beautiful boy next to him.

“I love you too Sourwolf.” Stiles responds and this Derek thinks is going to be the best Christmas he’s ever had because he gets to spend it with his family.


End file.
